


Vampirates Drabbles

by DaughterOfOphelia



Category: Vampirates - Justin Somper
Genre: Gen, It's all aus, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfOphelia/pseuds/DaughterOfOphelia
Summary: A series of drabbles about characters from one of my favorite childhood series.





	1. Table of Contents

1.) [Sparring - Grace & Johnny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876274/chapters/34447250)

 


	2. Sparring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny can always get a rise out of Grace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Johnny or Grace, they are both the property of Justin Somper.  
> This is unbetaed, as always.

~~~~Grace twirled her staff with both hands, staring at Johnny. “You seriously want to do this?”

His stance that of an old west outlaw facing down a sheriff, he nodded. Smirking, with a mischievous glint in his chocolate brown eyes, he replied, “Sí. Scared, little lady?”

She hesitated. She'd only sparred a few times, and that had been with Cate or Lorcan. Truth be told, she was fair with a rapier and decent with a broadsword, but a quarterstaff wasn't quite her thing. She'd much rather be healing people than hurting them.

Johnny latched on to her hesitation, and drew on her slight fear. “Ah, well. Suppose I'll be going then,” he said, tugging one of his hands through his thick curls.

He quirked his eyebrow. If there was one thing he'd learned about Grace Tempest, it was the fact that she didn't back down easily.

He made as if to leave, taking a step back and turning until he was halfway facing the door. He waited. One breath, two. Three.

“Do you really think you'll get away that easy, Johnny?” Grace’s green eyes now gleamed with determination. She wouldn't let him best her, and he knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this, you can catch me on tumblr as daughter-of-ophelia


End file.
